The present invention relates generally to game ball molds, and more particularly, to a method of preparing a game ball mold cavity for application of a coating system. The invention also relates to a dual region coating system which provides for good release of game ball products while providing a relatively long useful life for a single application of the system.
Solid multi-piece (two or more piece) golf balls typically have a spherical core formed from polybutadiene, zinc diacrylate and/or zinc dimethacrylate, and a peroxide initiator. One-piece golf balls generally have a similar composition. The cores and one-piece balls conveniently can be compression molded at an elevated temperature in a metallic mold having a surface coating of, e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). Such mold coatings provide for good release of golf ball cores from the molds. A non-stick coating material such as PTFE is required due to the presence of zinc diacrylate and/or zinc dimethacrylate, which have adhesive qualities. However, the drawback of using conventional fluorocarbon polymer coating systems applied in a conventional manner as golf ball mold coatings is that frequent recoating of the mold is required. Thus, it would be useful to develop a mold preparation technique which will provide for a longer useful life of a non-stick coating without reducing the useful life of the mold itself. Furthermore, it would be useful to provide a longer lasting coating for a mold which is used to form zinc diacrylate-and/or zinc dimethacrylate--containing game ball products such as one-piece golf balls and solid cores for game balls.